This study will attempt to show that massage therapy is of significant therapeutic benefit in ameliorating stress. Specifically, we hope to illustrate that a 20-minute massage can significantly lower both perceived stress levels and physiological stress indices (serum cortisol, blood pressure, and heart rate), following exposure to an acute mental stressor.